


The North Remembers

by azgx29, DaceyRemembers, LordCaptainCommanderDunn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azgx29/pseuds/azgx29, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaceyRemembers/pseuds/DaceyRemembers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordCaptainCommanderDunn/pseuds/LordCaptainCommanderDunn
Summary: So this is something that the three of use worked on as sort of an AU/Fan Fic type thing. Basically Aegon III and Dacey Mormont get married as they are somewhat alike and then a Red Wedding 2.0 happens where the North is Avenged. I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Aegon III Targaryen/Dacey Mormont, Aegon III Targaryen/Daenaera Velaryon, Alysanne Blackwood/Dacey Mormont, Roose Bolton/Tywin Lannister
Kudos: 2





	The North Remembers

The great hall of the red keep was filled with at least a hundred people, the iron throne sat like an ugly misshapen monster about to devour whoever sat on it. However, the bride and groom were not there. they were in the godswood, alongside their faithful master of whisperers, lord Bloodraven who would be performing the ceremony, Aegon V, their Master of Laws, and black Aly Blackwood, the queen to be trusted companion. Daenaera Velaryon stood beside her husband, as lovely as a crystal statuette.

Bloodraven had his hood up to keep his pale skin from being burned, despite how hot it was. Darksister strapped across his back. Aegon V stood at the side of the king, his deep purple eyes smiling with laughter. The future queen Dacey and her friend black Aly seemed equally happy, though the king's mouth was as close to a smile as it got.

The wedding would be held here initially before the heart tree, as the faith of the seven was about to be outlawed throughout the land, before a second more public wedding in the throne room beside the iron throne. "Welcome, everyone," Bloodraven remarked, adjusting his gloved hands. "I am quite happy to serve as the witness and officator for this wedding, especially as his grace sprung this upon me at nearly the last minute.”

He glowered at the king, but put on a slight smirk to show he meant to ill will. "You said you'd do it, so why not have you?" Aegon asked, raising his eyebrows. "Surely you wouldn't back out of your duty, lord Bloodraven?”

"No," Bloodraven sighed, "Very well, we have gathered together in the sight of the old gods, in order to bind these three souls, Lady Dacey mormont, lady Daenaera Targaryen, and his Grace King Aegon, third of his name, king of the andals, the rhoynar, and the first men, lord of the seven kingdoms, and protector of the realm.”

Black Aly smirked at Bloodraven. "Put some enthusiasm in there, pasty boy," she remarked blithely, "else we'll all fall asleep and miss the final vows.”

Bloodraven rolled his single eye. "How bout this?" he said, in a deliberately exaggerated tone.

"Better," she remarked, smirk changing to a self-satisfied grin. "You may continue."

"Thank you for your permission, my lady," Bloodraven went back to his oration.  
He'd already begun the introduction, but now he had to actually perform the ceremony. "Who comes here to beg the blessing of the old gods?”

"Dacey, of house mormont," Black Aly remarked, standing beside her friend and patting her on the shoulder. "She is a trueborn and noble lady of bear island, strong and wise.” "Who comes to be joined with her?" Aly continued.  
Dacey stepped forward and stood before Bloodraven, looking him in the eye without any sign of fear. Impressive.  
Aegon stepped up beside Dacey and took her hand. "I Aegon, third of my name, lord of the seven kingdoms ask that this woman be joined to me as my wife," he declared.  
"Do you vouch for this man, nephew?" Bloodraven asked, turning his single eye toward Egg.

Aegon V smiled and nodded. "I do, uncle," he declared, "I say that he is a worthy match." Bloodraven turned toward the second queen. "Do you agree to this as well your grace?" he asked. The tiny queen smiled and gave Dacey a hug. They were likely as different a pair of women as ever existed. The silver haired queen was delicate as well as being a full head shorter than the dark haired Northern born warrior lady beside her.  
"I do agree, lord Bloodraven," she remarked, "I will take this woman as my sisterwife.”  
Bloodraven nodded to all three of them then took their hands in his. "Then by the old gods, both of vAlyria and the first men, I declare that these three souls are joined, never to be parted," he pronounced, pressing all three of their hands together. "Let no man seek to sunder what has been forged here in this sacred place, before this holy wierwood tree in the sight of the old gods.”  
He released their hands and backed away. "Your grace, you may kiss the newest member of your union should you so choose to do so."  
Aegon smiled, a very rare sight and kissed Dacey on the lips, then Daenaera abruptly got up on tiptoe and kissed the other woman on the mouth once her husband was done, surprising all and sundry. "Oh, he meant the king," Daenaera giggled out, blushing slightly.  
Blinking at the queen who was giggling along with her sisterwife, Bloodraven blew out a breath and nodded. "if you have any words to say to each other, please do so," he backed away so that they didn't have to be distracted by his rather unsightly visage.

Roose looked bored, as did his degenerate son Ramsay, while Tywin seemed speculative, though somewhat annoyed, likely at having his daughter passed up. Ser Kevan was outside, dealing with some matter or other, Bloodraven preferred not to kill the man who would be such a valuable hostage, especially since the only Lannister who needed to die was tywin. Walder's whole brood was there, and his latest wife stood beside the foul old man.  
Sybill spicer was in the back of the hall, as befitted someone of her rank, her daughter jeyne looking rather mournful, though a flash of anger crossed her face as she looked at the orchestrators of the red wedding sitting so close to the iron throne.

The mountain stood beside his lord, and his brother sandor was beside the young lordlings of casterly rock. the kingsguard members, trant and blout, that dacey had marked for slaughter stood near the daius, unaware of the fate that awaited them.

Bloodraven entered first, putting on a grin to show that he meant no harm. Everyone in the room knew their part, all that was needed was to begin giving them their cues. "welcome, my lords, his grace in honored by your presence, and your presents," he declared, widening his dead eye slightly.  
For some reason that made people uncomfortable.  
He gestured grandly, "welcome your king, and his new queen," he declared, moving backward to the iron throne, his wierwood bow hidden in a fold of the metal swords.  
Dacey and Aegon entered the room, the bride wearing a fine suit of metal underneath green and silver velvet doublet and boys pants, and the king in all black as was custom. Ser Arthur Dayne walked beside them, the vAlyrian steel armor that Bloodraven had confiscated from euron greyjoy shimmering almost as bright as dawn. Everyone cheered and stood up, though tywin and Rooseseemed rather nonplussed at the sight of dacey. Tywin in particular seemed aggravated, grinding his teeth in irritation, while Roose seemed speculative  
"We are grateful that you have come," Aegon declared, "I believe that the food will be served soon, but first, the queen has asked for her gift to be bestowed before anyone else's.”  
With a yell she rushed forward and bashed in the brains of both ryman and eman frey before striking Walder Frey in the head.  
Bloodraven removed his bow from it's hiding place and drew it back, taking careful aim at Ramsay. The butcher faced brat rose up drawing his sword, but Bloodraven's arrow struck him in the eye before he could get more than an inch of steel free.

Gregor charged forward, bulling toward Bloodraven as he loosed another arrow at lord tywin.  
The big man blocked the shaft with his armor, but sandor clegane had seized his moment. With a roar the hound rammed his shoulder into his brother's back, causing him to stumble slightly. Roaring, the mountain that rides turned to swing his sword at his brother, but Sandor was ready, his own sword matched his brother's stroke for stroke, but they were evenly matched in terms of strength and skill.  
Bloodraven drew Dark Sister and advanced into the melee just as the Northern Lords turned on those wearing the flayed man and the riverlords on the twins  
Tywin drew his own sword and Bloodraven matched him stroke for stroke, the old man didn't have his armor, but that was likely a hindrance in this case.  
Back and forth the raven and the lion dueled, even as the hound and the mountain battled. However, though tywin was a skilled warrior, Bloodraven was a master duelist. Silently, he disarmed the old lion and drove Dark Sister through his chest before decapitating him with a single stroke of the black blade.  
Roose attempted to run once it was clear that his time was up, but two knights of the kingsguard, ser barristan and ser gerold stood in his way, swords drawn. However, before he could draw his sword, dacey was upon him. The lord of the dreadfort only had time to yell before his head was caved in by the lady of bear island's mace, blood spraying over the tiles.  
Bloodraven turned to see that the two marked kingsguard were down, shot by black Aly's arrows, but the mountain still fought with the hound, nobody even daring to come close to the two giant warriors. Elsewhere in the fight, Bloodraven noticed his grace dueling with hosteen frey, the king holding Blackfyre in his hand.  
As Bloodraven watched, the king slammed his blade down on his enemy's with a vicious blow, shattering the cruder steel with his spell forged one.  
Hosteen frey had only time to gasp before Aegon took of his head with a single blow of Blackfyre.  
Sandor and the mountain slammed their blades against each other, both men tiring, but sandor much more quickly than his brother.  
Calmly, Bloodraven unslung his bow and fired into the mountains unprotected leg, causing him to stumble. that was just enough for his brother to bring his sword down on gregor's neck, hacking the head free with a brutal stroke of his large weapon.  
The fight was bloody and vicious, Bloodraven and the king fought back to back with each other, Dark Sister and Blackfyre spraying the walls with blood as Dacey and black Aly worked in tandem to slaughter freys, boltons, and Lannister s alike. The northmen they'd gathered for the cause fought fiercely against their bitter adversaries, the boltons and Lannister s, as did the riverlords.  
Finally though, all the freys, Lannister s and boltons laid dead on the ground, and only those not guilty of the crime of the red wedding remained. Bloodraven pulled a handkerchief from his breast pocket, then cleaned Dark Sister before stowing it on the sheath on his back.  
King Aegon grinned and shouldered Blackfyre. "I've never felt so alive in my life, brynden," he remarked, taking his new warrior wife in a one armed hug. Lady dacey had blood all over her face, but she grinned ferociously. "We have finally put paid to these, things," she gestured with her blood stained mace toward the assembled corpses of Walder Frey and his brood, along with the mountain, tywin, and roose. Bloodraven marveled slightly at how ruined a man's head was after you bashed it in. "Impressive work, your grace," he remarked to dacey, dusting off his gloved hands. "Most impressive work indeed.”  
Dacey's grin turned slightly smug. "It seems as though we're short a few lords, your grace," she remarked, "I think that we should choose more suitable leaders for the westerlands, riverlands, and the north. What do you think?"

Aegon nodded. "Agreed! Bloodraven, see to it, i'm trusting you to find the best candidates possible if there are no starks, tullys, or loyal Lannister men."  
"Of course, your grace," Bloodraven bowed and slunk away to perform his duties.  
Once the room was cleaned up and all the bodies disposed of, as well as the silence being fired and sent to the bottom of the sea, the new lords and ladies of the individual kingdoms standing beside the throne. Alyssane Mormonts stood for the North, Bethany Blackwood, Black Aly's cousin stood for The Riverlands. After much debate, the king and queen had decided that the Westerlands should go to House Marbrand. the newly minted lord Addam marbrand stood beside Jeyne Westerling, who dacey had introduced to the new lord of casterly rock.  
Bloodraven stroked the hilt of Dark Sister, single red eye looking around the room as those who had just been fighting hours earlier feasted and jested. He'd been surprised at how many westerman had decided to come to their side, though keven Lannister was being guarded along with tommen and myrcella in a comfortable chamber. Somehow Aegon had managed to kill joffrey as the little sneak tried to flee. Bloodraven remembered catching the lordling screaming about his mother having something to say about it.  
The king and his two queens laughed and jested at the head table, Daenaera tossing food into Dacey's mouth, which the other woman caught in her mouth easily. "Many talents," Bloodraven thought, rubbing his socket absently.  
Abruptly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, "brother," shiera whispered in his ear. "I think that our king and his two queens are rather eager to be off."  
Bloodraven nodded, then patted his half sister's hand before nodding to the king to show that he would maintain the rest of the feast in his absence.  
King Aegon returned the nod gratefully and stood up, taking both of his wives' hands. "My lords, it seems as though the wedding has wound down, and that the only thing that must be done is the bedding ceremony."  
Everyone began banging their fists against the tables before rushing to seize the king and his two queens so they could bear them aloft toward the royal apartments.  
Idly, Bloodraven noticed that black Aly was slipping into a secret passage, specifically the one he'd marked out at her request that would lead to the royal apartments. She should be there right on time to join in the frolicking to ensue.  
Shiera patted his arm, "well done out there, sweetling," she remarked, kissing him on the cheek before gliding away. Bloodraven watched her slightly greedily, but he didn't walk after her, it would be up to her to allow him in when the time came.  
the end

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that not all of the Names were Capitalized. An oversight Error.


End file.
